


On Tiptoes

by fuzipenguin



Series: Kinktober 2018 [11]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Other, Sex Toys, Spark Sexual Interfacing, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 18:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Sunstreaker will push Sideswipe's limits, but he'll always be there if Sideswipe falls.





	On Tiptoes

**Author's Note:**

> 11\. Dom/Sub

                “Step over,” Sunstreaker instructed. He reached out and grasped Sideswipe’s closest elbow, steadying him as Sideswipe shifted his weight to one leg in order to swing the other over the mid-thigh high chain. Once Sideswipe had regained his balance, Sunstreaker gently tugged on his arm, urging him to step forward.

                “Sir?” Sideswipe asked uncertainly as he moved up the length of the chain. He had straddled it at its lowest point from where it hung suspended between two poles. Now his bared valve was just brushing the upwards curve of the thick metal links and Sunstreaker was still indicating for him to continue.

                “Up on your pedetips,” Sunstreaker instructed. Sideswipe did as told and this allowed him to move another two feet closer to the nearest pole. Finally, when the chain was sunk between Sideswipe’s valve pleats and he was wobbling on his feet, Sunstreaker told him to stop.

                “Don’t fall over,” Sunstreaker suggested, smirking a little at the trail of lubricant starting a foot back from Sideswipe’s current position. Sideswipe made a sound, half of disbelief and half of worry as Sunstreaker stepped away and moved behind him.

                “Yes, Sir,” Sideswipe muttered.

                Sunstreaker momentarily watched Sideswipe’s fingers curl under against his palms and his shoulders briefly strain against the bonds holding his arms at his lower back. Once he was satisfied that Sideswipe could maintain his position, he reached into his subspace and drew out a vibrating wand. He flicked the chain to make it swing a bit and while Sideswipe struggled to remain upright, he toggled the wand on and pressed the head against the underside of the chain.

                Sideswipe cried out in surprise and wobbled dangerously, leaning so far forward that his forehelm practically touched the chain.

                “Don’t fall,” Sunstreaker warned, sliding the vibrator up the chain, closer towards his brother.

                “Easier… said than done… Sir,” Sideswipe gasped, his fingers extended straight backwards as he struggled.

                “I believe you can do it,” Sunstreaker replied and toggled the wand’s vibrations up a notch.

                Sideswipe cursed, the words practically unintelligible amidst his moans. His hips made a motion as if to rub his node against the vibrating metal and he gave an undignified screech as he listed to one side. He caught himself by slamming the bottom of his right pede flat to the floor and he momentarily balanced there until Sunstreaker flipped off the toy. Sunstreaker didn’t move otherwise; he just waited.

                Panting, Sideswipe nodded at the silent warning. He leaned to the left a little, trying to hitch himself directly back onto the chain. Sideswipe’s right knee tremored violently for a split second and then he pushed himself back onto the tip of his pede. The chain swung back and forth dangerously, but Sideswipe managed to get himself back into position after a few moments.

                Once he was sure Sideswipe was stable, Sunstreaker leaned forward and trailed a hand down Sideswipe’s nape to where his wrists were crossed over themselves at the small of his back.

                “Good boy,” Sunstreaker murmured, gently squeezing Sideswipe’s top most fingers.

                “Th… thank you, Sir,” Sideswipe replied, his head bowed. “I’m ok.”

                Behind his back, Sunstreaker smiled in amusement. He was… for now.

                Sunstreaker used the wand twice more and each time after two or so minutes, Sideswipe ended up on one foot, slid off the chain. The third time, he whined piteously, having come close to overloading from the vibrations against his node.

                “Sir… Sir, please, help me,” Sideswipe begged unashamedly. His entire frame trembled and Sunstreaker could tell Sideswipe was only upright through sheer strength of will. If he somehow managed to get back up onto the links, Sunstreaker doubted Sideswipe would be able to catch himself a fourth time if he slipped again.

                “I suppose,” Sunstreaker said evenly.

                He stepped up behind his twin and anchored him around his waist. Using himself as a crutch, he dragged Sideswipe back a few inches and then lifted him up the small distance he needed to straddle the chain again, this time with his feet flat on the floor. He slid his arm up around Sideswipe’s chest, encouraging him to lean backwards against Sunstreaker’s shoulder. Then without any warning, he slipped the onlined vibrator between Sideswipe’s legs from behind, pressing it against the chain directly beneath his valve.

                Sideswipe choked a little, his back arching. “Fuck!” he cried out, body stiff for a few seconds before his pelvis started rocking urgently. “Please!”

                “Please, what?” Sunstreaker asked, nuzzling the side of Sideswipe’s helm. He toggled up the intensity of the vibrations and Sideswipe shrieked, practically deafening Sunstreaker’s closest audial.

                “I wanna overload! Please, Sir, please may I come?!” Sideswipe cried, the words one long string of babble. He writhed against Sunstreaker’s front, twisting at the waist. He blindly pushed up under Sunstreaker’s chin, venting harshly against his throat cabling.

                Sideswipe swayed a little, hips trying to rub his valve against the source of the vibration, but his legs shook under him as he hovered on the edge of overload. His knees buckled, then straightened, then buckled again until Sunstreaker finally took pity on him. He gripped Sideswipe even tighter against his front and took another step backwards, Sideswipe’s aft resting on the chain.

                His twin’s squeal of protest quickly turned into a shrill cry as Sunstreaker brought the wand around Sideswipe and pressed the wildly buzzing head of it directly against Sideswipe’s anterior node.

                “You have my permission to come,” Sunstreaker said, loudly enough to be heard over Sideswipe’s cries. And he definitely heard the words. Sideswipe’s fans roared and his engine turned over with an angry rev. He went otherwise silent, back snapping into a sharp arch, his helm digging into Sunstreaker’s collar fairing. Sideswipe remained like that for several seconds, his entire body vibrating with his overload. Then he made a pained grunt and collapsed.  

                Sunstreaker widened his feet and braced himself as Sideswipe listed to the side against him. Sideswipe was lighter than him only by a slim margin and roughly the same height. But he’d never let his brother fall.

                Blue sparks raced across Sideswipe’s frame as he did his best to burrow into Sunstreaker’s chest, happily mumbling nonsense. Sunstreaker toggled the wand’s vibrations down every few seconds, lightly drawing out the last few spasms of Sideswipe’s climax.

                “… good… so good… love you…” Sideswipe murmured, gaining coherency. Sunstreaker smiled a little. Ah, so this was one of _those_ overloads. The kind that made Sideswipe clingy and snuggly and brought him up out of role. Sideswipe always said he couldn’t properly express his appreciation and love for Sunstreaker while he was a submissive after an overload like this one. He needed to be ‘him.’

                Sunstreaker didn’t quite understand it, but the way he subbed was different than his brother.

                “… awesome… floaty… so awesome… you’re amazing, Sunny,” Sideswipe continued to say. He tried to turn, press his chest fully against Sunstreaker’s, his spark instinctively flaring for its twin.

                “You have to give me a second, Sides,” Sunstreaker replied. “Work with me here…”

                Somehow he managed to get Sideswipe off the chain without them both toppling to the floor. It wasn’t easy, not with Sideswipe still unable to use his arms and chest plates actively shuddering. He dragged Sideswipe over to the cot and dumped him down onto it, one of his legs hanging over the edge. Sideswipe looked up at him through hazy, clouded optics, open-mouth panting.

                “Get down here… Sunny, _now,”_ Sideswipe commanded. “…want you…”

                “Your cuffs…” Sunstreaker protested, knowing Sideswipe’s shoulders had to be painful by now.

                “Like them. Love you. _Please_ ,” Sideswipe said, his back arching and displaying his hood. The plating was splitting, sparklight already visible beneath it. Sunstreaker’s spark pulsed an achy throb and his own armor transformed aside. He clumsily dropped down onto the cot with Sideswipe and pressed close without further hesitation

                It certainly wasn’t a chore to end a scene like this, drowning in Sideswipe’s love and exchanging it with his own. Nor was it commonplace, so Sunstreaker cherished it every time it happened.

 

~ End


End file.
